


It's A Small World: Prologue

by Baka_Monarch



Series: It's A Small World [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baka_Monarch/pseuds/Baka_Monarch
Summary: Roman bullied Virgil, a size shifter, in highschool and finally regrets it on the last day. Virgil is released by the fact they they will never have to see each other again... right?Or a colledge au where Roman simps over his cute emo dorm mate and Virgil tries to keep hating him for the past.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: It's A Small World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874374
Kudos: 41





	It's A Small World: Prologue

Virgil had never been the type of person to stand out, to be looked at in awe, or envious of. He had always stayed in the back and stayed quiet, nobody knew him as anything more than the Wannabe Emo. 

And he was perfectly happy keeping it that way.

At least until he got a scholarship to Hamilton University.

It was true that Virgil didn't have much of a talent, but when it came to writing he excelled. In fact, the few times that he'd reveled in attention were whenever he won a competition because of his writing. Before he was even a Senior he was taking college-level courses for his writing capabilities, and when he'd gotten his letter from Hamilton University about a scholarship his brother had decided it was time to celebrate. The plan was that on the last day of high school his brother Patton and their boyfriend would take him to a My Chemical Romance concert that just so happened to land on that same day.

At least, that was the plan.

●●●

Virgil sat in the back of class ebbing with excitement. It was the last class of the day and he could not wait to get it over with. His knee bounced anxiously as he watched the clock tick away, closer and closer to the bell of release. He wished it would go faster but with the teacher droning on and everyone being quite instead of being stupid, it made it seem like time was going much slower. Eventually he just released a tired sigh as he finally actually looked down at his paper to work, unfortunately at that same moment the bell finally rang making him jump in surprise. As everyone ran out of the classroom Virgil took a moment to collect himself before he grabbed his things and left, rushing to his locker.

Roman was skipping class before the bell rang. Him, the other jocks, and all the hot girls at school were hanging out in the boy’s bathroom getting busy. Chad had brought a bluetooth speaker and was playing music from his Spotify playlist, while Heather had somehow snuck in alcohol, and Karen was passing around cigarettes and vapes. At the moment Roman was trying to avoid all of them, luckily Jerry and Tom were busy comparing penises, and although Roman wasn’t interested, watching them was better than getting drunk, high, or being around everyone who was drunk and high. Roman did have a few thoughts about seeing the males pantsless, but he dismissed them because he's straight, right? This party was meant to be a farewell to Roman, the most popular man at their highschool, and yet, Roman himself hated the party but it was for him and his girlfriend was having fun, so he just couldn’t leave. So, Roman stuck to his little corner of the bathroom, waiting for the bell to ring. Luckily for him, it finally did and he rushed out of there with Heather merrily trailing behind him.

As Roman was leaving, Virgil was just finishing up getting everything out of his locker. Roman was ready to just leave and forget about the bullied emo all together, but Heather had other plans. Virgil jumped back as his locker was suddenly slammed shut, the bitchy, makeup covered face of the culprit standing where the door once was.

“What’s up emo freak.” Heather spat. Virgil glared at her, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with a bitch today, so he just turned and went to try and walk away. “Nu uh, you little fucker. It’s time for you to get your farewell present! Isn’t that right Roman?” She held Virgil’s arms tightly behind his back, preventing him from moving as he was forced to face the jock. Virgil just focused on the ground silently as he waited for whatever was about to happen.

“C’mon Heather, it’s not worth it. Let’s just go home.” Roman tried to reason with her.

“Aw, Ro-Ro, y’know we can’t do that.” She whined. “He needs something to remember this day by, just like everyone else.” She said this in such a sickeningly sweet voice that Virgil wanted to gag.

“Like what? Heater, I really just wanna go home.” It was true, Roman was tired and just didn’t want to deal with emo fucker today.

“Well how about…” Heather took a few moments to think about it, looking Virgil over and making him shiver. Finally her eyes landed on a little piece of paper that was sticking out of Virgil’s pocket. “This!” She exclaimed as she pulled Virgil’s MCR concert ticket out of his hoodie.

“Hey!” Virgil cried out when he saw what she had, and finally started struggling.

“Woah, calm down emo. What the fuck is it?” Roman said, and Heather happily handed it to him as she held Virgil back.

“Let me go!” He struggled.

“My Chemical Romance?” Roman read the ticket. He didn’t know that they were in concert right now. Maybe if he got home fast enough he could get his own ticket?

“You mean that lame emo band!?” Heather cackled. Roman flinched at her response, they were his favorite band… he’d forgotten that they were seen as an emo thing.

“Uh, yeah…” Roman mumbled out. He took a moment to then look at emo freak in a new light. For the first time Roman noticed how his hoodie was hand made with amazing craftsmanship, the small bit of makeup he was wearing was applied with the precision of an artist, and his purple fringe actually looked really cool. Why had Roman bullied this guy again? 

“Let’s tear it up.” Heather’s voice cut through Roman’s thoughts.

“What?” Was all Roman said as Virgil paused in his struggling enough to watch as Heather snatched the ticket out of Roman’s hands and tore it to shreds. At this point she had let go of Virgil, but it didn’t matter as he stared down at the shreds of paper that were once his ticket, he could feel hot tears forming in his eyes, not only that but his size seemed to get a little smaller. Roman looked back and forth between the once-was ticket and emo freak, full of regret. 

Heather cackled as Virgil finally snapped out of his trance and ran out the doors shoving his way past Roman. “That’s right! Run run run away you emo freak!” She yelled after him.

“Why would you do that?” Roman snapped at her.

“What? It’s not like it’s any worse than the things you’ve done to him.” She shrugged making Roman flinch. He had done some pretty bad shit to emo freak throughout highschool. “Besides, it’s the last day of school, it’s not like you’ll ever see him again.” Roman shook his head angrily as he finally ran after emo freak. If they weren’t going to see each other again, he should at least try to apologize now.

As Roman burst through the school’s front doors he looked around, trying to find emo freak. Yet they were nowhere to be seen. “Shit…” He muttered. He’d fucked up. Now he could never take it back.

Virgil watched silently as the scene unfolded. He was surprised when Roman finally drove off without Heather, but it didn’t matter. No one could see Virgil right now. Why? Well because he was four inches tall hiding under a bush. This was a common occurrence, as Virgil was a size shifter, meaning that he could change how big or small he was. Unfortunately this ability was tied to his emotions, and having anxiety did not help that. Mainly because every time he had an attack he would shrink down as a flight response.  
Luckily for Virgil his phone shrank down with him, so he sent a quick text to his older brother to come pick him up. He felt guilty for interrupting his brother from hanging out with their significant other, like they always did, but he didn’t really have much else to do. His brother was only a few minutes away so it didn’t take long for a blak corvette (which he already knew belonged to his brother’s lover) to pull up.

Patton quickly got out of the passenger’s seat and approached the bush he knew Virgil was under, spotting his little brother immediately. 

“Oh Virgil…” He said sympathetically. “What happened?” Patt carefully crouched down and offered Virgil his hand with a practiced ease.

Virgil quickly cammored onto his brother’s hand as he explained everything. Patton comforted him as he carried him to the car. Janus (Patton’s lover) had long since installed a tiny car seat in their cup holder for situations like this. They waited patiently for Virgil to get situated before they started driving again. “You can have my ticket kiddo, and you can go with Janus.”

Jan nodded. “Or you can have my ticket, whichever you prefer, kid.” Janus conceded.

“I’ll go with you Jan, I know that Pat doesn’t like MCR that much.” Virgil shrugged.

“And look on the brightside, kid, it’s the last day of school. You don’t ever have to worry about those fuckers again.” Jan said.

“Janus!” Patton scolded as he smacked their arm, making them chuckle.

Yeah, Virgil though. I don’t ever have to see them again, right?


End file.
